


Found

by SierLeAn



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Gen, Oneshot for now, mermaid au, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierLeAn/pseuds/SierLeAn
Summary: Little merling Belle has been separated from her parents. Now alone in the ocean as darkness settles, she meets a mer named Lewis, who promises to help her find her family.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Merling- Child  
> Pup- Kid

The waters of the subarctic ocean was dark as night set, and to the secretive species known as Merfolk, that meant it was time to find shelter for rest.

  
However, in the silent waters, there was the call of a lost little merling.

  
"Mama?" The little one called, hesitantly peeking out of the little cave she'd hidden in. "Mama? Papa? Where are you!" The silence stretched and she whimpered as no answer came.

  
She knew she should stay where she was, safe in her little hollow, but she was cold, tired, and scared. So the little mermaid hesitantly swam out into the dark, curling into herself the further she went. She sent out a few clicks to map her surroundings, just as her parents taught her, and that was what saved her as she felt a large mass head straight for her.

  
She cried out and dove down sharply, just in time as a large shark appeared from the darkness, mouth agape as it passed the space she was just occupying. She swam frantically back towards her little hollow, crying in fear as she felt the shark quickly approach.  
She was only a few paces from safety, but the shark was gaining fast, gritting her teeth and kicking her tail harder, she hoped she'd make it in time.

  
It happened fast, one second she was almost at the hollow and the shark was inches from her, the next a shock wave threw her into the cave as something big rammed into the shark, throwing it into a tumble through the water.

  
She cowered in the hollow, listening to the sounds of struggle. She whimpered as everything suddenly went silent, curling tighter into herself.

  
"Hey." She screamed at the unexpected voice, whirling around and throwing her tail towards it, illiciting a yelp.

  
"Ow! Hey, hey, c'mon, pup, it's okay, it's okay!" The voice assured, and she flinched as a large hand settled on her head, gently petting her hair until she relaxed. "Shh, it's okay, the shark's gone.."

  
She whimpered and finally looked up, locking eyes with the magenta ones of the other mer.

  
He was young, probably only a few years away from being refered to as a merman, with purple hair and tanned skin. He was too big to fit in her hiding spot, so she couldn't see his tail, bit the scale patches on his upper body were black and white, and smooth like hers, so she could guess what type of mer he was.

  
He smiled gently when she finally looked up. "Hey, that's right, you're okay!" His eyes widened as her bottom lip wobbled before she suddenly launched herself into his chest. "Oof! Woah, hey.."

  
"I was so scared!" She cried. "I can't find my mama or papa, and it's dark, a-and that shark was gonna eat me!" He held her carefully as she shook against him, gently petting her hair and rocking her.

  
"Ssh, I got you, it's okay..." He whispered. "The shark's gone, I'm here, and I'll help you find your parents, okay?"

  
She looked up at him. "You will?"

 

He smiled. "Of course I will! I promise, pup, we'll find them."

  
She beamed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

  
He laughed, hugging her back. "You're welcome!"

  
Suddenly remembering her manners, she pulled away from his arms and bowed gently, fins and arms lifted slightly at her sides, just as he parents taught her.

  
"I'm Belle." She greeted.

  
He smiled and returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Lewis."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'll add to this or not, just thought it was a cute little version of how a mer!Lewis would meet the Peppers.
> 
> That greeting gesture Lewis and Belle does is kinda fashioned after a curtsy, I just didn't think merfolk would do handshakes.
> 
> Art from my tumblr silejo-draws


End file.
